The Godslingers 300: Prologue
Third Person POV The skys blackened around the ruins of New York, once that was proud and strong had now been reduced to rubble. Monsters prowled the streets, keeping the "peace" or what ever the Tyrant King Arcreios says, occasionally stumbling on to anyone on the streets meant high treason, more highly if your a Demigod. It had been over 150 years since Arcreios took to power, defeating all the gods in single combat and claiming the right as High King of all the world. Goverments shattered as monsters mortals had never seen before sprouted, the Mist faded and everything was fatally clear. This is what the End of the World looked like. Date: Wedenesday 12th July 2301, Location: Long Island Sound A girl with brown hair and brown eyes ran up Half-Blood hill, her blouse drenched in red blood and a horrified look on her face. A minotaur clad in golden armour and holding an Imperial Gold double bladed axe ran after her, chuckling as it licked its lips and snorted, wanting to bite his teeth into the small mortal girl. Suddenly she tripped on some roots and fell face first into the ground, she quickly tried to crawl but the Minotaur's foot pinned her to the ground "NO! PLEASE LET ME GO!! YOU EVIL COW-MAN!!" The minotaur heaved up its mighty axe over its head and snorted, licking its lips as it brung the axe down over the girls head. There was a loud sudden loud clang noise. The girl dared to open her eyes and looked up, the thing she saw was awe inspiring. A boy with pure white, untidy hair that covered his left eye, his right eye was gold and an extremly handsome face stood over her, he wore a long white cloak which covered his lower body and neck, a gleaming gold sword with weird greek letters etched on the blade in his hand. He had blocked the blow before it had struck. He smirked then kicked the Minotaur away, it stumbled back a bit, the weight of its armour was a still new to it. Suddenly more people turned up, about seven. One of them, a boy with neat scarlet hair, freckles and blue eyes was holding a mace. Another was a girl about the guy with the white hairs age with long jet black hair, blue, kind eyes and a smooth complexion was holding a long pointed spear which glowed with blue aura. Another was a boy with short brown hair and brown eyes had a bronze sword in his hand. Another was also a boy with white hair also but had blue icy eyes was holding also a mace but had little spikes made out of ice sticking out of every corner. They all charged at the Minotaur, the girl with the black, long hair ran to the little girl and helped her up "Come on, follow me you'll be safe when you go threw the barrior" the little girl looked at her confused but didn't argue and ran for her life. A girl with dyed black and red hair and hazel eyes kicked the Minotaur in the snout then brandished two twin daggers and stabbed at the chinks in its armour. Golden Ichor ran down the Minotaur's nose as the last two of the seven faced the Minotaur. One of them, a boy with jet black hair and black eyes twirled a dagger in his hand and stabbed it into the ground and a big, whirlpool like vortex appeared in the ground, The Minotaur stared, frightened at it. The last one, a girl with long dark brown hair and brown eyes twirled a long staff in her hand like a baton in her hand and the Minotaur got a weird feeling in its body. It felt like its body was moving on its own and it was walking towards the vortex even though it didn't want too. It fell into the vortex, disappearing into another dimension forever. The boy with the black hair pulled the dagger out of the ground and sheathed it and the portal disappeared. "Another win for The Godslingers 300!" said the Boy with the scarlet hair, giving everyone a thumbs up. But there was one hope for this world...a group of brave heroes decendant from the legendary heroes of old, and they call themselves THE GODSLINGERS 300! PP-p Category:The Godslingers 300 Category:Luke 12346